Savior Of Allenon
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: A young Elf seeks to avenge the deaths of her Husband and Daughter while also protecting a Princess from a tyrannical King
1. Chapter 1

**Savior Of Allenon**

**By Taijutsudemonslayer**

Chapter 1

It is the beginning of a warm day in the Elven village of Shadowwind, the peace loving Elves that live here are Farmers and herdsmen mostly, the village's economy is in dire straights because of the exorbitant taxes imposed on the village by the Kingdom of Allenon, which is a four day ride by horse along the banks of the Silver River. The village's soil is rich and perfect for growing a vegetable called a Eyatil, it is very sought after by Food Merchants and Healers.

Sakura Haruno, her Husband Almon, and their newborn Daughter Alvara live happily on one such farm, Sakura stands inside the house holding Alvara in her arms watching Almon as he worked in the Eyatil field, she smiled. Even though they were just poor, common farmers Sakura nor Almon ever complained about their positions in life.

Meanwhile, In Allenon...

King Gerald Hyuuga is meeting with his Sorceress Ruth'na in his private chambers.

"Ruth'na, if we wish to acquire the Eyatil and Shadowwind, we will need Ogres and lots of them. Do you have any spells that powerful?" the King inquired.

"Yes Your Majesty, I only need four days to acquire the Ogres from the Black Forrest." Ruth'na says.  
"All right, Ruth'na. I expect that you will not fail me." King Hawisia said darkly.

Elsewhere in the Palace...

Princess Hinata Hyuuga is picking flowers in the Royal flower garden, far from her Father and Ruth'na. The garden has been Hinata's favorite place to come to since her Mother died mysteriously two years ago.

Soon Hinata will begin training to become Queen of Allenon. Hinata hated not having her Mother here with her.

Hinata loved all the people of Allenon, but the Elves intrigued Hinata the most, ever since she was a child Hinata had wanted to see the Silver River and visit Shadowwind, but her Father would never let her.

After leaving her audience with King Hyuuga, Ruth'na went to her bedchamber, which overlooks the garden. She walks to the window and looks down at Hinata, tears form in the Sorceress's eyes as she continued watching the Princess, who doesn't know the truth about who Ruth'na really is: Hinata's Mother.

Ruth'na remembered the day Hinata was born, she was so elated to finally have a Daughter, but then King Hyuuga took the child and swore Ruth'na to secrecy, telling her that he would execute both her and the child if Ruth'na ever revealed the truth to the girl.

Sakura gently laid Alvara in her bed before going to prepare dinner, Sakura decided on making Rothe, Dula, and some of their prized Eyatil of course and to drink Sakura made some Sisyita. Once dinner was ready Sakura went outside to call Almon inside and then she went to get Alvara out of her bed.

After dinner Sakura donned her battle armor and grabbed her longsword, battle axes, crossbow, and Warhammer before going outside to train. The Elves of Shadowwind were peaceable but not naïve, they trained vigorously to defend themselves and the village from any and all threats.

Sakura trained hard until sunset, meanwhile Countess Tilda is meeting with the members of Shadowwind's High Council to strategize.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day Princess Hinata decided to go to a Bazaar and shop, she goes to a dress shop and buys an elegant emerald green gown. When she left the dress shop Hinata passed a Blacksmith's Shoppe where she spots a beautifully crafted sword and scabbard.

The Princess walked over to the Blacksmith and inquired about the sword and scabbard, the burly man laughed at Hinata's inquisition

"My Lady Hinata, this is nothing but useless junk that would hold no value or importance to someone in your station."  
Hinata looked around and saw a full set of armor on a table behind the man.

"I wish to purchase the sword, scabbard and the set of armor behind you Sir."

Seeing that Hinata was serious the Blacksmith did as she asked.

"Thank you Sir." Hinata said before giving the man a courteous bow before leaving.

King Gerald has finished his business with Ruth'na and is now looking for Hinata.

"Sire, the Princess went to the Bazaar, she should be returning soon." a Chambermaid says to him.

On her way back to the Palace, Hinata sees a sign that read: _**Elven Village of Shadowwind 3 days ride East,** _the sign piqued Hinata's interest.

Sakura was dressed in her full armor with her sword, crossbow, and one of her battleaxes on her back as she ran down the dirt trail approaching Hinata's location.

Two Orc Raiders had been stalking Hinata ever since she had left the Bazaar, one of them eagerly licked his lips as he watched the small Human woman on her brown horse.

"It has been many moons since we last feasted on Human flesh, wouldn't you agree Vrogak?" Farod says.

"Aye Vrogak, and this Human looks especially appetizing." Farod adds, clutching his club tighter.

Hinata leads her horse to a stream and lets it drink before resuming her journey back to the Palace.

It was this moment that Vrogak and Farod decided to attack, they charged Eleanor frightening the Princess' horse, which caused the animal to rear up and kick Hinata hard in the side of the head, knocking her to the soft earth.

Now bloody and dizzy from the horse's kick Hinata was defenseless and at Farod and Vrogak's mercy.

The two Orcs circled their wounded prey, intent on having their way with Hinata.

Sakura sees the two Orcs circle a clearly injured Human woman, Sakura knew what would happen to the girl if she didn't act.

Sakura quickly drew her crossbow and fired an arrow into Farod's back, Farod roared in pain as he sank to one knee.

Hinata's vision had cleared by this time and she sees that one of the Orcs that had charged her has been injured, she quickly glances around and sees her faithful horse.

Meanwhile, Ruth'na is beginning to worry because Hinata has not returned to the Palace yet and it is almost sundown.

Sakura dodged Vrogak's swing of his club and sliced open his left leg with her sword, then as he slowly bled out and struggled to stand Sakura drew her battle-axe and brutally decapitated Vrogak.

"No!" Farod screamed when he saw his Brother killed by the Elvin woman.

Sakura sees the Human girl mount her horse, the Elf smiled as the Human girl rode away quickly.

"You wench, you killed my Brother and allowed our prey to escape!" Farod shouted, enraged.

"One less Orc to poison the realm." Sakura says calmly.

"You have made an enemy of the Orc Nation forever." Farod growled before running away.

Now alone, Sakura began cleaning her weapons in the stream.

Ruth'na has gathered a search party and is about to leave the Palace in search of her Daughter when Hinata came riding up to the Palace, the right side of her face covered in blood. Ruth'na resisted the urge to run up to Hinata and comfort her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Princess, you're bleeding." Ruth'na said as calmly as she could.

"My horse kicked me when two Orcs attacked me." Hinata says as she is helped down off of her horse.

"How did you escape, Princess?" Ruth'na continued gently.

"Someone rescued me, they fought the Orcs while I escaped." the Princess replied.

"Where?" King Gerald said, surprising everyone.

"I can take you to where it happened, Father."

"Take us, Hinata." the King demanded.

Hinata takes her Father, Ruth'na, and the search party to the scene of her attack. Sakura is still there cleaning her weapons. The sound of the group approaching causes Sakura to look up, she smiles when she sees Hinata.

"You're all right." the young Elf says, relieved that Hinata managed to escape.

Gerald surveyed the area, noticing the decapitated body of an Orc lying on the ground.

"Who did this?" the King inquired.

"I did, the young maiden was in peril so I stepped in and protected her." Sakura answers.

The King dismounted from his horse and walked over to Sakura, the proud Elf squared her shoulders and locked eyes with Gerald.

"You do not kneel in a King's presence?" he asks.

"We Elves kneel to no King." Sakura says proudly.

Seeing the tension between her Father and the woman that had saved her life steadily rise, Hinata steps in between Sakura and her Father.

"Father, she rescued me please do not insult her or her people." Hinata pleads.

"Ruth'na, take my Daughter back to the Palace. Now."

"No!" Hinata yells before throwing her arms around Sakura tightly, not wanting to be away from the gorgeous Elvin woman.

"Please don't let them take me away." Hinata sobbingly pleads.

"Get behind me, Princess." Sakura said.

"Thank you." Hinata replied before getting behind Sakura.

"My dear Hinata, if you don't return to the Palace, you will be exiled and treated as an enemy of Allenon." Gerald says.

The King's declaration shocks Hinata and Ruth'na.

"Please Your Majesty, don't exile your Daughter. She nearly died-."

"Silence!" Gerald shouts before slapping Ruth'na.

"I sent those idiotic Orcs after Hinata to kill her, but thanks to her new friend here they couldn't even do that right."

"How could you?, She's your daughter!" Ruth'na screams.

"Well, if you want something done right, do it yourself." Gerald says.

The King draws his Royal Dagger, intent on killing Hinata. Seeing this, Ruth'na leaps in front of Hinata and Sakura, taking the full force of Gerald's deadly blade.

"Ruth'na!" Hinata yells before running over to the injured sorceress and cradling her head in Hinata's shaky hands.

"Why would you do that for me?" Hinata asked as she gently pushed a strand of hair out of Ruth'na's face.

"A... Mother will do anything to protect their child." Ruth'na wheezed.

Hinata's eyes widen in surprise.

"You mean that you... you are my-?" Hinata asked, Ruth'na smiled sadly and nodded.

"Yes Hinata, my sweet. I am your Mother."

"I-I thought-." Hinata stammered.

"Y-your Father told me that if I ever revealed the truth to you that he would execute you and then me, I... I'm sorry for not telling you, I only wanted to protect you. Please forgive me."

Hinata smiled at her Mother before leaning down and gently kissing Ruth'na's forehead.

"I forgive you, Mother." Hinata whispers.

"Thank you." Ruth'na says, and with those final words Ruth'na closes her eyes and died in Hinata's arms.

Notes:

Rothe: large, shaggy, long-horned cow.

Dula: A starchy, golden-brown, tuberous vegetable similar to the potato; often served sliced and fried.

Sisyita: a bitter, juicy citrus fruit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Seize the Princess and take her to the Palace, " King Gerald says to the guards who had accompanied him,

Sakura sees the fear in Hinata's eyes, so she drew one of her battle axes, and prepared to defend the Princess.

The first Guard charges Sakura, who quickly dispatched the Guard, stunning the King.

"Kill her!" the King roars,

Sakura soon finds herself surrounded by the seven remaining Guards, Hinata watched helplessly as Sakura was set upon by the men,

Sakura began a valiant effort to protect herself, as well the Princess, but it was an exercise in futility and ended up with Sakura lying face-down in a pool of blood, Hinata screamed as she is taken away from her savior, Hinata fought uselessly against the Guards as they returned her to her bedchamber,

Sakura opened her eyes and found herself at home, in bed with Almon looking after her.

"What happened to you, Sakura?" he asked as he soaked some bandages in the mixture of herbs and Eyatil, before applying them to Sakura's wounds.

Countess Nyana Tilda came into Sakura and Almon's home flanked by her Advisor, Ava Wrankrana,

"Well, Mrs. Haruno, you've once again brought trouble to the Elf Nation on two different fronts, the Orc Nation is declaring war on us along with King Hyuuga, can you please explain why you did this?" Countess Tilda asked as Almon finished tending to his wife's injuries.

"With all due respect Countess Tilda, you and everyone else in the High Council don't care about anyone who isn't a part of the Elf Nation." Sakura says, narrowing her eyes the blonde Elf.

"You insolent..." Ava hissed, ready to come to Nyana's aid, but she stopped Ava.

"You are correct, Sakura, my only concern is the survival of our people." Nyana answers,

Hinata lays on her bed, sobbing into her pillow because she believes that Sakura is dead and if the courageous Elf died because of her, Hinata would never forgive herself, she had to know for certain. After wiping her eyes, Hinata gets up off of her bed and walks over to her vanity and sits down in front of her mirror,

"I'm going to Shadowwind, please be alive, my brave Elvin rescuer." she whispers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hinata began making preparations to leave Allenon and go to Shadowwind the next day, she picked up the sword and scabbard that she'd bought at the Bazaar, she carefully looked at the inscription engraved on the scabbard.

"Linta Hathel," Hinata says in a whisper,

Remembering that she had a manual of Elvin language translations, Hinata finds it and opens it and turns to the desired page,

"Linta Hathel, Sindarin translation, meaning Swift Blade."


End file.
